Empat Mata
by koniko ninov
Summary: Sarada sangat senang ketika Boruto mengajaknya untuk berbicara empat mata.


_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

 _._

 _._

 _Warning! AU, OOC, typo(s), kesalahan dalam penulisan EYD, ide mainstream_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Lembayung menyelimuti langit Konoha, Sarada bisa melihatnya dari kelas melalui kaca jendela yang sudah tertutup rapat itu. _Onyx_ yang diwarisi dari ayahnya pun melihat jam di dinding kelas telah menunjukkan angka lima, ternyata sudah lewat satu jam sejak ia mulai untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas di kelas setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Sejenak Sarada mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah di kelas, terlalu fokus mengerjakan tugas membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa hanya ia yang berada di kelas.

Gadis itu segera memasukkan berbagai buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas selempangnya, namun niatan untuk pulangnya tertunda sementara karena kedatangan pemuda pirang— _Si Berisik_ , kalau kata Sarada. Teman Sarada semenjak ia menduduki bangku Taman Kanak-Kanak.

Sepertinya pemuda itu baru selesai bermain sepak bola—kegiatan ekstra kurikuler yang ia ikuti— kalau dilihat dari penampilannya yang dibanjiri keringat. "Yo, Sarada!" sapa pemuda itu dengan ceria seperti biasa.

Dan gadis berambut pendek hitam itu akan membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat seperti biasa sembari jemarinya membenarkan letak kacamata.

"Habis mengerjakan PR?" tanya Boruto kemudian berbasa-basi sembari ia berjalan menuju bangkunya—yang kebetulan berada tepat di depan bangku Sarada— untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Aa," jawab Sarada singkat.

"Kalau begitu, pulang bareng?" ajak Boruto seperti biasa. Ya, diam-diam Sarada mengharapkan ajakan seperti ini untuk pulang telat, dan menjadikan mengerjakan tugas sebagai alasan di balik ia menunggu Boruto selesai kegiatan ekstrapkurikulernya.

Sarada hanya mengangguk singkat untuk mengiyakan ajakan Boruto. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis, namun terdapat rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Dua siswa-siswi itu segera meninggalkan kelas, lalu meninggalkan kawasan Konoha High School. Selama berjalan menuju stasiun, mereka mengobrol ringan. Seperti biasa, Sarada membicarakan pelajaran dan Boruto mengocehkan apa saja yang ia alami seharian tadi di sekolah. Sesekali dibalas gumaman tak semangat Boruto, terkadang juga cibiran singkat dari Sarada, namun pada akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hei, Sarada," gadis berkacamata itu menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. "pulang sekolah besok bisa kau temani aku dulu—bicara empat mata?" ucap Boruto kemudian—mengajak.

Entah kenapa ajakan sederhana tersebut dapat membuat Sarada merasa senang, hatinya berdebar sementara pipinya menghangat. "Boleh saja. Tapi, ada apa?"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan." hanya perasaan Sarada saja atau bukan, Sarada melihat Boruto merasa malu saat menjawabnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa meletup-letup senang, angannya melambung tinggi.

Karena yang Sarada yakini seratus persen tentang _hal penting_ yang akan Boruto sampaikan adalah pernyataan cintanya untuk gadis Uchiha itu.

Sarada memikirkannya bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka sudah berteman sejak sebelum mereka bisa berjalan, mereka terus bersama dari TK hingga mereka bersekolah di Konoha High School saat ini. Mustahil anak sulung Uzumaki itu tidak memiliki _rasa_ pada teman masa kecil yang selalu bersama-sama dengannya hingga saat ini. Sarada yakin karena Sarada merasakannya, merasa mustahil untuk tidak memiliki _rasa_ pada teman masa kecilnya yang terus-terusan bersama. Inojin dan adiknya Boruto—Himawari— yang juga berteman sejak kecil saja kabarnya sekarang mereka menjalin hubungan spesial. Kenapa mereka—Sarada dan Boruto— tidak?

"Ba-Baiklah," Sarada merutuki mulutnya dalam hati kemudian karena sudah mengeluarkan yang terdengar malu-malu—karena biasanya ia tidak pernah seperti itu pada pemuda rambut kuning di sampingnya.

Sarada jadi merasa tidak sabar untuk menunggu pulang sekolah besok.

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya Sarada yang selalu menikmati jam-jam pelajaran, merasa bosan karena ocehan guru di depan yang menjelaskan mengenai rumus trigonometri yang sudah ia pahami jauh-jauh hari berkat belajar bersama ayahnya.

Sudah masuk jam pelajaran terakhir, namun Sarada merasa bahwa waktu berjalan melambat. Sangat lambat hingga Sarada menguap bosan. Sangat _bukan Sarada_.

Dan saat-saat yang membosankan itu berakhir ketika akhirnya suara bel terdengar di telinga seluruh penduduk sekolah. Kebosanan Sarada pun menguap karenanya. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda berambut kuning berada, Boruto sedang memasukkan buku pada tasnya. Sarada pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah kelas hanya tersisa mereka berdua, siswa bernetra biru cerah itu mendekati satu-satunya siswi di kelas itu. Boruto kemudian duduk di bangku yang berada di hadapan Sarada yang masih duduk rapih di bangkunya.

"Jadi, _hal penting_ apa itu?" tanya Sarada. Usahanya untuk tidak terlihat senang gagal, karena pipi kemerahan dan senyuman yang merekah terlihat jelas di wajah Sarada.

Boruto Uzumaki menghela napas dalam, Sarada menganggapnya sebagai usaha untuk menghalau rasa gugupnya. Sarada cukup mengerti bagaimana rasanya gugup untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, walau ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Walau Sarada sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Boruto, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak sabar untuk mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu," raut wajah Boruto terlihat serius saat mengatakannya.

— _sudah kuduga!_ batin Sarada menjerit bahagia. Pipinya memerah sempurna, musim semi seperti sedang tumbuh dalam hatinya. Ia sangat senang, ia _sangat_ bahagia!

Saking senangnya, Sarada lupa untuk membalas ucapan—pernyataan— Boruto. Namun saat Sarada sudah membuka mulut untuk bersuara, Boruto menyela dengan cepat.

"Kira-kira apakah Sumire- _chan_ akan senang jika aku menyatakan perasaanku seperti tadi padanya?"

 _Deg!_

"Apa dia akan bereaksi sepertimu juga—tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya merona?" Boruto kembali berkata tanpa memerhatikan perubahan raut wajah gadis di hadapannya.

Musim semi di hati Sarada dilenyapkan seketika oleh ucapan pria bermata jernih yang selalu dicintai Sarada.

Harapannya pupus seketika. Pandangannya pun memburam oleh genangan air yang belum menetes ke pipinya. Sarada tidak menemukan kata yang pas untuknya saat ini selain kata sakit.

"Ya, dia akan senang... Bisa kutebak hatinya akan berbunga-bunga seperti sedang musim semi saat kau mengatakannya, Boruto."

.

.

.

 _Mendung belum tentu hujan._

 _Dekat belum tentu jadian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Duh itu yang terakhir cuma kalimat yang saya temuin bertebaran di beranda sosial media saya XD

Kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan~

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
